The Queen of the Fairies
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: She never saw herself as beautiful, just ugly. She fantasized about fairies, but never imagined that she actually was one. Pan and Hook knows something she doesn't.Felicity must take her place as the fairy queen, but Hook has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

She never saw herself as beautiful, only ugly. She only dreamed of seeing fairies, and never thought that she actually was one. But Hook and Pan know something she doesn't. It's all a matter of who finds her first.......

Begins in the middle of Pan and Wendy's story.

Disclaim: I don't own any of the Peter Pan characters.

* * *

Peter and Wendy watched the fairies dance in the hollow of the tree. Their eyes met and they shared the same idea. Peter took Wendy's hands, and the two of them slowly rose into the night sky, and they danced along with the fairies.

Below them, James Hook watched with saddened eyes. Love.....how could Pan have a shot at what he didn't? He noticed Tinker Bell sulking on a branch near him.

"You too?" he said to her. She nodded and buried her face in her arms.

"That Wendy Lady has ruined much for the both of us," Hook said. Tinker Bell exaggerated her nod as she agreed with him. After all, Pan was hers first.

Wendy and Peter touched the ground and stood staring at each other for a moment.

"Do the fairies always do this?" Wendy asked.

"Only when they are celebrating something," Peter replied.

"What are they celebrating tonight?"

Peter thought about it for a moment," I don't know. i know all their holidays...but today isn't one of them."

He turned to the fairies flitting this way and that. While some were dancing around and singing and cheering, others were flying around bringing back flowers and gowns and even a crown.

"What are you celebrating?" Peter asked a passing fairy.

She smiled at him and began speaking to him. Wendy could not understand her as usual. Peter's expression got as surprised as all the expressions of the fairies.

"You mean you found her? When is she coming?"

The fairy hummed to him somemore. Over in his hiding spot, Hook leaned forward to listen.

"Wow!" Peter shouted and he flew around with the fairies cheering and laughing.

"Peter what is it?" Wendy called," What has she told you?"

Peter landed in front of her," They found the next queen of the fairies! She is going to start turning into a fairy soon, and we get to go get her!!"

"What do you mean she is going to turn into a fairy?" Wendy asked.

"She was disguised as a human so no one would try to kill her. Now she can come back and rule the fairies and help keep the peace in Neverland."

"You mean..the fairies are what keeps the balance in Neverland?"

Peter nodded. Behind him, Hook sat against his tree, pondering what he had just heard.

"The queen of the fairies? hmm....perhaps I should save Pan the trouble of finding her. If I brought her back, I could force the 'balance' to shift in my favor."

He had forgotten that Tink was right next to him, and when she started to fly to warn Pan, he grabbed her and stuffed her in a sack.

"O Peter," Wendy said," That is wonderful. What is her name? "

Peter asked the fairy he had been talking to.

"It's Felicity."

A huge grin spread across Hook's face, and he got up quietly and made his way back to his ship.

* * *

"There you are Captain," Mr. Smee greeted him.

"We have a new agenda," Hook said as he threw the sack containing Tink at Mr. Smee," Put that somewhere out of the way."

His men were all already on deck so he slammed his hook on the bannister to get their attention.

"Tomorrow, we are following Peter Pan to earth, and we are going fairy hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell clanged loudly, releasing the children for the day. Many of them chattered excitedly about their plans for the weekend, but one in particular walked alone and spoke to no one. She had no plans for the weekend except sit at home studying and feeling sorry for herself. Felicity Vanecough took her time walking home. There was nothing exciting waiting for her, just her room....her desk....bed. The wind around her began to pick up, causing her light brown hair to whip all over the place. She stopped to put her things down so that she could put her coat on. Movement in the corner of her eyes caused her head to snap in the direction she had just come. A man jerked himself around the corner out of her sight. Felicity wrinkled her nose at the empty street.

"What a strange character," she said to herself. She finished buttoning her coat, then picked up her things and continued walking.

She sighed as she made her way down the street. She turned left onto another street, this one more crowded by venders and shoppers. As Felicity walked, she noticed many strange characters walking around, all of them stealing glances at her. At one point she even thought she saw two people jumping from one roof to another.

"I must be coming down with something," she said to herself," People roof jumping....ridiculous."

She continued walking, and kept her eyes on the ground. She wished she could get home quicker and take a nice hot bath. Her back had been bothering her lately, and sometimes a hot bath made her feel better. The impact of another person caused her to fall down. Her things, as well as the persons' belongings, came showering down on her head.

"Ouch," she growled," ugh. I'm sorry. I-"

On seeing who she hit she froze. The man was dressed in a red jacket...like a pirate. He smirked behind his bushy mustache and huge main of bushy brown hair.

"It's quite alright young lady," he said," Accidents do happen."

"Um...sorry, but are you going to a play or something?" Felicity asked.

The man looked down at his clothing, then let out an obnoxious laugh. Felicity ws getting a little freaked out as she gathered her things. She then noticed the items he had been carrying: a long length of rope; a smaller length of rope; a handkerchief? A gag?

"I hope you are going to a play," Felicity said as she handed him his things," because this is really creepy."

"Of course I'm going to a play," the man said," In fact, i was hoping you could take me to the theatre. You see it's my first night, and I seem to have lost my way-"

A body landed on him out of nowhere and Felicity shouted in surprise. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down an alley and out onto another crowded street. her things, for the millionth time, went flying out of her hands. She looked to see who was pulling her, and was surprised to find another girl.

"What are you doing?!" Felicity screeched.

The girl pulled her into an alley and let her go as she bent over gasping for air.

"Don't trust Captain Hook," she said," he is here to kidnap you."

"What? Are you off your rocker? Who on earth are you, and what is going on?"

"I can explain that," A boy landed in front of her. Felicity stared with a slightly open mouth.

"Did you...were you flying?" she asked.

The boy shook his head proudly.

"Move your asses," a voice shouted on the street," they can't have gotten far. "

It was the man that Felicity had been talking to. Was he this 'Hook' fellow? Were they looking for her? She watched them run off down the street and out of sight. She turned back to the boy and the girl.

"Ok," she said," I am officially wierded out. What is going on?"

"Were you going home?" the boy asked.

"Yes, before she grabbed me."

"Let's go there now. You will be safer there, and we can talk," the boy said.

"Um you are not coming in my house. I don't even know you."

"I'm Peter Pan, and this is Wendy. We came to take you to Neverland with us."

Felicity was silent as she sized him up," Yea you two are off your rockers. I can see the asylum lost a couple of patients. Well thank you for freaking me out. It was loads of fun. Have a nice day."

Peter grabbed Wendy when she tried to stop Felicity," We can beat her home."

Wendy smiled as they lifted into the air and followed Felicity as she ran down the street to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity sat in her room staring out the window. Her room was on the top floor of her house, and it was circular and had windows on all sides except for one which was her door into the hallway. She stared at the sky as her music box played her favorite tune called 'Cherish'. Everytime the song played, it made her think about dancing fairies. She began humming along with the tune as it repeated itself over and over again. There was a knock on her door, and she shut her music box and got up. Her mother entered her room.

"I haven't seen you all afternoon," she said," Is something troubling you?"

"No mother. I'm sorry. I was just so deep in thought lately."

"That is you," her mother giggled," Well, your father and i are going to bed. I came to say goodnight to you."

Felicity smiled," Goodnight mother."

"Will you be up for a while?"

"Yes, I'm not tired yet."

"Alright, well try not to make too much noise."

Felicity nodded and her mother kissed her one more time before leaving the room. Felicity grabbed her music box and flopped onto her bed as it began to play again.

"Those were some wierd people today," she said to herself," Was that boy really flying?"

Her window flew open, causing her to jump so bad that she slipped off the edge of her bed and onto the floor. Peter Pan and Wendy flew in and landed in front of her. She stared at them.

"You were flying," Felicity said as she pulled herself up. Wendy closed the window and turned back to Felicity.

"You must hear us out," she said as Peter became distracted by the music box on her bed," i know this is all really scary, but we are here to help you, and protect you?"

"Protect me from what?"

"Hook," Peter said, still staring at the music box," he knows who you are, and he wants to kidnap you to throw off the balance in Neverland."

Felicity stared at him blankly for a second, then with an annoyed sigh she snatched her music box away and set it down on the dresser.

"You aren't making one bit of sense," she snapped," Captain Hook knows who I am? What does that mean? And what is Neverland and this whole 'balance' business?"

Peter and Wendy sat down on either side of Felicity and began to tell her of Never Neverland and the fairies and the pirates, and finally, they carefully explained that she was a fairy destined to rule in Neverland and keep its peacful balance. The ringing silence in her ear made her feel like someone just cupped her a good one right in the face. She was a fairy? A _Queen_ Fairy? No way.

"That's not possible," she said in a small voice," If i am a fairy...then...why do I look like a human? And why didn't I know about all this? And if no one in Neverland but the fairies have seen what I look like, then how did _you find me? _And how did this..Hook character know?"

"The fairies disguised you as a human so that Hook wouldn't try to kill you," Peter explained," And you didn't know because they wanted you to live in peace. And I knew what you looked like because the fairies painted a picture in my head. And Hook knew because he was listening to my discription that i gave to Wendy when we got here."

Felicity stared at him. She didn't know what to think or say.

"Peter," Wendy hissed," Turn off the lights. Quick."

"Why are we-" Peter dove at Felicity and knocked her to the floor. He then shushed her as her room was engulfed in the dark. He grabbed hand and urged her to crawl to the window with him.

"Look down there," Peter whispered. Felicity peeked cautiously down at the street three stories below. There on the pavement just outside her house was a large group of men, and in the lead was the man that had bumped into her earlier.

"Is that...Hook?" she whispered.

"Yes," Peter and Wendy answered.

"So you see?" Peter asked," We have to get you out of here and back to Neverland. Once you are with the fairies you will be untouchable."

"I can't go," Felicity said," What about my parents?"

"They will meet you there," Peter said," They are fairies too."

"What?!" Felicity jumped up," i have been living my whole life as an oddball little girl, and now you come out of nowhere, make me lose half my things on the street from tackling me just to tell me that i am a fairy, and i am in danger, and now you are saying that I have been living with fairies my WHOLE LIFE!!!!!????"

Peter tried to shush her, but now she was freaking out. Why had this been kept a secret from her until the last minute? Why? Suddenly her door burst open, and her mother and father walked in.

"What is all the noise?"

"Hook is right outside," Peter said urgently," We have to go. Now!"

"Mom, dad, please tell me these people are crazy! You wouldn't hide something this from me."

There was a loud bang downstairs and the sound of several feet on the stairs. Peter opened the window again.

"Feliicity," her mother said quickly," We didn't want to hide this from you, but we had to."

"What next? You are going to tell me that my back aches are because I'm growing wings?"

When they didn't answer her she sighed," I had to ask. I can't believe this."

Peter grabbed her hand," Come on. I'll take you away to Neverland."

Felicity looked around her room. She saw her music box and grabbed it right as her door burst open again and pirates spilled in all over. Everything moved in slow motion as she watched her parents burst into light and become little tiny fairies and fly out the window. Next thing she knew, Peter had grabbed her hand and pulled her out the window. She was soaring over bulidings and dimly lit streets.

"This is insane," she told herself as they flew ever higher," I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I'm not crazy. It's just a dream. Aaaaah!"

A cannon ball had flew right past her head, and when she looked behind her, she saw a huge ship sailing after them.

"You people are CRAZY!!!!"

Everything around her began to move faster, and she felt suddenly like she was being sucked into a black hole. There was a slight booming noise and she found herself in a completely different world. Neverland? She looked at Peter, who smiled at her. There was a blast behind them, and before either of them could react, Felicity found herself hurtling towards the water below. She screamed the whole way, and when she hit the water, everything went black.

* * *

Wendy watched Felicity fall as Peter distracted Hook. She watched as the mermaids swam to where she hit, and started pulling her away to somewhere safe. Wendy waited until Peter met her gaze, and with a nod of her head, she let him know that she was safe.

"You'll never find her Hook!" Pan shouted," We are going to find her first!"

"Don't get too cocky boy," Hook shouted back as his ship turned the other way," Making assumptions can make you look like an ass!"

The ship sped towards the waters and landed with a humungous splash.

"Do you know where the mermaids took her?" Wendy asked.

"We have to find her fast," Peter said," The mermaids only took her to shore. They can't hide her. If she wakes up and wanders off before we find her, then we could have a problem."

"Well then let's hurry," Wendy said," i think her parents have already gone off to find her."

They sped towards the ground in the general area where Felicity fell.

* * *

"That's right Pan," Hook said as he watched through his looking glass," Lead me to her."


	4. Chapter 4

She laid on her back on the shore, staring at the huge leaves shielding her from the sun. She was just dragged to shore by mermaids. Felicity was quite certain now that she was going crazy. She was so angry and confused about everything that was going on, and everything that was just revealed to her. Were they making fun of her for fantasizing about fairies?

"At least I wont be running around in my night clothes like Wendy," she said to herself. She was still in her school jumper, but wearing a pair of slippers that looked like plush boots. Her parents had given them to her for Christmas last year. She pushed herself up and got to her feet. She was soaked which gave her another thing to be irritated about. She hated being wet unles she was taking a bath or wearing swimming clothes. Felicity looked around her. There was no path to take through the trees, which were so close together that nothing could be seen beyond them. Looking back out over the water, she could see the mermaids floating nearby, watching her. Then suddenly they gave an echoing shriek that made her hair stand up, and dove beneath the surface as a large ship drew nearer to where Felicity stood.

"Hook."

She backed towards the trees as the ship hit land and pirates began shouting and jumping into the sand. Felicity was frozen to the spot. Hook was the last to get off the ship, and he looked around him until, to Felicity's surprise, his eyes rested on her. They stared for a moment.

"Ah," he said," miss Felicity is it? i have been searching for you."

He and his crew inched towards her as he spoke.

* * *

Tink had been trapped inside a small glass cabinet, and she had been trying for hours to get out. She was ready to give up when she heard Hook's voice echoing into the ship.

"How do you know Pan wasn't the one lying to you? I am but a poor old pirate. What use could I possibly have for a queen of fairies?"

Tink began pounding as hard as she could against the glass. Her hopes rose when the glass began to crack, and she rammed it and kicked it until finally it shattered.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass caused Hook and his men to stop advancing on Felicity and look at their ship. Tink came flying at top speed towards them. She stopped in front of Felicity and began frantically humming at her. Felicity was shocked at herself, because the more that Tink hummed, the more Felicity began to understand. The humming sounded more like words.

"Run," Tink cried," Follow me your highness."

"Get her!" Hook screamed as Felicity tore through the trees after Tink. She jumped and dodged through the bushes and trees, and suddenly she was falling again.

"Uuuuugh," she said when she hit the ground," Can we quit with the falling please?"

"Shh," Tink flitted around over her head trying to cover the hole. They both froze when they heard the pounding footsteps of Hook and his men.

"Don't lose her!" Hook shouted. The footsteps died out and Tink and Felicity relaxed.

"Thank you," Felicity said," For a second, I thought he was going to catch me."

"It's a pleasure your highness," Tink bowed.

"How is it i can understand you all of a sudden? I mean when you first started talking..it just sounded like humming."

"You are beginning your development into a fairy," Tink replied," The more you develop, the more you can understand me."

Felicity nodded," So...it's all true then...I really am a fairy. This is all real."

Tink nodded.

"Wow," Felicity laughed," I don't know what to think...so, I'm really growing wings?"

"Yes. Yours will be larger than the normal fairy."

Felicity's face lit up," Wow."

The two of them laughed together, then they fell silent for a moment.

"We should stay down her for a while," Tink said," just to make sure they are gone. Then I will take you to Peter Pan's tree house."

"Where are the fairies?"

"They are by the indians settlement. Since you just got here, I'm sure everyone is looking for you, so it would be safer to keep you at Peters' hide out until things die down a bit."

"This is going to take some getting used to," Felicity said," Will things always be like this for me?"

Tink shook her head," Because you are not a fairy yet, you and your abilities are vulnerable, and are pretty much free for anyone's use. Hook is the only one who will use you to throw off the balance. He can make an eternal winter and kill everyone and everything in neverland. Then he can rebuild it so that he will rule it all. it would be a terrible place if that were to happen."

"That's really comforting," Felicity said as she rested her head in her hands.

Tink flew down to her," It will never happen. Peter and the lost boyswill make sure of that. All of Neverland, except the pirates are on your side."


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity couldn't help but feel sad as she sat on a rock in the hidey hole that Tink had made. She had just realized that she had lost her music box when she fell from Peter's grasp. She wondered if she would ever see it again. She voiced her thoughts to Tink.

"I'm sorry," Tink said sympathetically," You know we can always find it for you. I'm sure it's somewhere out there. Maybe the mermaids have it."

Felicity smiled," That would make me happy. That box is my treasure."

"We will find it. I think it's safe to leave now," Tink said," We have to be as quiet as possible."

Felicity nodded and got up. Tink began to slowly uncover the hole.

* * *

Peter had been flying all day with Wendy. He had alerted the lost boys of Felicity's presence, and they in turn told the indians who passed it on to the fairies. Neverland was in a frenzie now as the whole island went under the alert that Felicity was there.

"I hope we find her before Hook does," Wendy said as they followed the river upstream.

"So do I," Peter replied," Hook will ruin everything if he finds her."

"How long will it take for her to become a fairy?"

"Who knows. It depends on her. I can't explain it."

"O..."Wendy looked ahead of her up the river. She was kind of jealous of Felicity. She used to feel important to Peter especially when all his focus was on her. Now it was like he had forgotten about her. She knew it was because of the importance of the situation, but she was still jealous all the same. She suddenly wondered if this is why Tink hated her. The same thing had happened when she met Peter. She suddenly felt guilty too, and angry. She wished that they had never danced with the fairies. Shr wished that she had never asked why they were celbrating.

* * *

Hook and his men followed their path back to the ship. As they boarded, Hook noticed something floating in the water. It was a box with little fairies painted on it.

"Mr. Smee," he yelled," retrieve that box. Bring it to me."

"Yes Cap'm."

Smee waded into the water and waited for the box to get closer then grabbed it. He dumped out the water and brought it to Hook. He looked over it and examined the markings, then opened it, and it began to play a tune.

"This must belong to her," he said and started laughing.

"What's so funny about it sir?" Smee asked.

"Don't you see," Hook waved it in his face," She will be looking for it. It must be of value to her if she brought it here. We can use this to lure her to us. Unless I come up with a quicker way."

"O smart. Of course..you are a very smart man Cap'm. Of course only you could have thought of that. I nver would've Cap'm."

"We will find her faster than I had hoped, and then, all of Neverland is doomed."

He laughed his evil laugh as he and Smee boarded the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness began to sweep over Neverland. The sounds of the day creatures began to grow silent and be replaced by the sounds of the night creatures. If Felicity thought that getting from school to her house took forever, it was nothing compared to how long the trip from the shore to Pan's hide out was. Neverland was an interesting place. So many things were around her that one would not see normally or at all back home.

Felicity and Tink traveled through the forest at an extremely slow pace. The slightest noise would send them flying off the path into a bush, where they would sit for a while until they felt comfortable moving on. As they walked, Felicity found herself staring at Tink a great deal. She was still trying to get her mind to process the situation and the fact that this was all real. She was scared and excited all at the same time. Soon she would look just like Tink. She would have wings, and she would glow, but unlike Tink she would be a queen. It started to make sense to her as to why people back home would do a double take at her and apologize because they thought that she had a certain light about her.

And speaking of light, the trees around Felicity seemed to have a glow about them that flickered every now and then. She thought that Tink was causing it, but when she realized how far ahead the fairy was, she stopped and so did the light. She stared at it as it continued to flicker, then she began moving around and it followed her.

"Tink," she said," I think I'm glowing."

Tink flew over to her increasing the light around them. She studied their surroundings and then smiled.

"A fairy's glow," she said brightly," Now that you are here in Neverland, you are developing faster."

"Wow," Felicity breathed as she began playing with the light.

They both froze when they heard voices. Tink pulled Felicity into the bushes where the two of them ducked down.

"..pretty sure she is safe," it was PAn's voice," We will find her."

"I just feel so bad that we hid it from her," Felicity recognized her mothers' voice," We were just trying to protect her."

"Tink we found them!" Felicity jumped up," Tink? Tink? Where are you?"

Tinker Bell had disappeared. Felicity thought about looking for her, but then two bodies knocked her to the ground then pulled her to her feet.

"Felicity!" Pan exclaimed excitedly," You're ok!"

"We were so worried," Wendy said.

Felicity's mother landed on her shoulder as other fairies began emerging out of a nearby hollow to float around her and stare in awe.

"Come on," Pan said as he pulled Felicity towards another tree," Let's get out of the open in case Hook is around."

* * *

Pan's hide-out was amazing to Felicity. It was so perfectly hidden. A regular tree on the outside, but a place to call home on the inside. The lost boys were all so nice. Crazy, but nice. They bowed to Felicity, as did several fairies who had come to see her. She felt awkward. She had always been so good at being invisible to others. Now, she couldn't get away from anyone, especially the fairies, who flitted all around her checking her for wounds or illness. Peter and Wendy accompanied her all over, introducing her to all the boys, and some of the fairies. They also kept her company, but despite everything, Felicity missed Tink. She had been great company, and spoke to her as a normal everyday person...fairy...whatever. Felicity could say anything to Tink, and she would understand and help as a friend would. Because of Tink, Felicity wasn't afraid when Hook had chased after them and when they had been stuck in that hole for hours waiting for him to go away.

It was more of a surprise when Pan told her that he was the one who had banished Tinker Bell.

"You see, when I first brought Wendy here, Tink went behind my back and told the lost boys to kill her. They almost did."

Wendy bowed her head when Felicity looked at her.

"It's puzzling to hear that," Felicity said," She was so kind to me. She didn't seem like the type to do something like that."

"It does seem impossible," Wendy said," But I have learned that a fairy only has room for one emotion at a time. I hadn't realized how much Tinker Bell had cared for Peter...and...well....I guess my girlish flirtation made her angry."

They fell silent as they watched the lost boys playing with some of the fairies. Felicity could see how Tink would feel jealous of Wendy. She would have felt the same way. Even if something like that has never happened to her, she knew she would feel the same way. She looked upon Wendy as a bit of a flake anyway.....and it angered her a little to think that Tink was banished because of Wendy. She didn't die. Why should Tink have to leave just because she wanted to protect something she loved?

Felicity shook her head and tried to get her mind off such judgmental thoughts. Instead she set her mind on the fact that when she was queen, she would send for Tink and they would be friends, and Felicity would never banish her.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity woke up the next morning in excruciating pain. She gasped when she sat up and fell off her bed from the surprise of the pinch in her back. She reached behind her and placed a hand in the sore area and another gasp escaped her as she felt around as far as she could reach. There were two rock hard lumps on her back and they were still growing. Her wings were growing. The pains began to get worse, and Felicity could no longer sit there in her brave silence. She started to cry a little, and the crying turned into a scream as the lumps began to push more insistantly through her bones and skin. Pan, Wendy and abunch of fairies, her mother among them, came darting into the room.

"Felicity are you alright?" her mother asked as her daughter wretched from the pain.

"Mom," Felicity choked," Please..make it stop. It hurts so bad."

She felt her night shirt lift, but no one had touched it. Everything around her seemed to be disappearing in a bright light. The last thing she saw was everyone backing away before they were all gone as if covered in a super bright white sheet. Felicity's body began to go numb which was a huge relief to her. She felt a sickening rip in her back as a pair of beautiful wings burst from her back and fanned out behind her. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief and then realized she was naked.

"What," before she could finish asking what was going on, white silk material began to appear around her. It hugged her body in the shape of a simple white dress that went down to her feet, and laid on her shoulders like a tank top. A golden chain wrapped around her head and connected in the shape of a V in the middle of her forehead. An emerald stone covered the connection. Earrings of gold chains and emerald stone materialized in her ears. Then the light began to fade and everyone who had been in the room now bowed to her as she touched the ground. Felicity was breathing rather hard. She ignored the people and fairies bowing to her and instead went to the mirror and examined herself.

"Oh my goodness," she muttered in astonishment. She stared at the large wings now protruding from her back. They curved up and made a large point at the top then did the same towards the bottom. She flapped them and laughed when they moved.

"Mom," she shouted excitedly," Mom do you see this?! I'm a fairy!"

Her mother and the other fairies began to flit around her,and Peter and Wendy jumped and danced around, shouting and laughing.

"Does this mean that Hook can't get me?" Felicity asked. The excitement died a little.

" Well..you have to be taught to use your wings and such. But you are not as vulnerable as you were," her mother said reassuringly.

Felicity smiled. She wanted to go outside and show off her wings to everyone.

"We will go with you," Peter said as he grabbed Wendy's hand and the three of them went outside.

* * *

Hook wrote a new song the night before which he now played on his piano. He had set Felicity's music box on top of the piano where he could look at it and scheme as he did so.

"You know," he said to Smee," I never thought about how i would be able to shift the balance if I did happen to get hold of her. How do I do it?"

Smee contemplated that for a moment.

"Well no matter," Hook said," First thing is first. She must be captured-"

A knock on the door caused them both to look. Smee answered it. He and one of the crew whispered back and forth to each other. Then Smee shut the door and went back to the captain.

"Sir," he began," I have just been informed that Pan has the fairy at his hide-out. He found her last night."

"Why are you calling her a fairy? She is still a human."

"Well Cap'm," Smee said carefully. "That's the other news. Word is spreading all over the land that this morning she turned into a fairy."

Hook jumped up and overturned a table in his anger.

"No!" he shouted," We are too late!!"

"No sir," Smee said, which stopped Hook from advancing on him.

"What do you mean no?"

"She still has to be trained, Cap'm. She is not a queen yet. She has to earn it. Show that she deserved to be chosen. Who knows how long that could take."

Hook stared at Smee for a moment, then turned and went back to his piano and began playing again.

"We need to find Pan's hide out," he said," But how do we find it?"

It was silent except for the piano palying. Hook got an idea.

"Wendy," he said with an evil smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Though she had turned into a fairy, many noticed and wondered why Felicity was still the size of a human being.

"Perhaps she has not fully transformed," one fairy suggested.

"She has the full glow and her wings, which she can easily move and almost lift off the ground," her mother said," she is a full fairy. It has been known to happen to some fairies that they stay the size of a human. Perhaps it is meant to be this way. At a human size she can better protect us and all of Neverland."

The surrounding fairies muttered their agreement. Suddenly they all went silent as an ancient looking one floated to the center of the circle.

"Elder Caien," Felicity's mother said. She nodded to him and floated off to the side, passing the floor to him.

"I sense great strength in the child," Caien rasped," For years i have sensed her return and have watched over the fairies until she returned. Now i must give another warning. It is no news to any of you that she is still in much danger from the dreaded Captain Hook. She must be trained as much as possible now, for i sense that a great evil is coming her way. It is an evil that will test her strength and loyalty and will determine for all of Neverland whether or not she is worthy of the title of Queen. She must show us the purity in her heart that the elders saw years ago, and prove that they chose correctly. It will be, after all, up to her to keep the balance in Neverland. She must begin as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute," Felicity's mother spoke," She just found out not even a week ago that she was a fairy. Just two days ago she turned into a fairy. This is too much for her to bear all at once. Give her some time to really adjust."

"She doesn't have any more time to wait," Caien replied," She could be captured at any moment by Hook, and then what will we do? The child must be trained to at least use some of her powers."

"She needs to relax!"

Many of the fairies began to talk at once, some arguing for the elders to back off; some arguing to start her training. Through all the commotion no one noticed Felicity looking into the hollow, watching with saddness and irritation in her eyes. She sighed and floated up from her spot and flew a little clumsily through the trees, all the time making sure to stay within screaming distance of the hollow and Peter's hide-out. Her mother was right. Barely a week ago she went from being a normal kid to finding out she was a fairy. Now she had turned into one. She floated over a pond and stared down at herself. SHe had changed. Now her life was on the verge of being decided for her. That was the last thing she wanted. Sure, she wanted to be the protector of Neverland. She would be more than happy to carry the burden, for she felt that it would be an honor....but she didn't feel that she needed to be told how to do it.

She continued to stare at her reflection. They had chosen her....now she had to prove to them that she was 'worthy'. She hated that word. It was a word that could make any person feel....low? As she stared at her reflection, she realized that it was smiling. She tilted her head in curiosity but her reflection didn't move.

"Creepy," she said to herself. She was about to stick her hand into the water when she heard voices close by. She looked behind her, fluttered her wings (for the fun of it) then got up and cautiously followed the voices. The voices belonged to Peter and Wendy. They stood facing each other. Felicity wondered if they had just been dancing, for they held each others hands in a way that looked like they had been waltzing. They stared deep into each others' eyes. It was a love sick look. Felicity felt her cheeks flush some. She knew she should just walk away, but she couldn't help but be nosy.

"Wendy," Peter said," This is all just pretend right? You and i being a mom and dad?"

Felicity could see a flash of disappointment in Wendy's face.

"Oh, um, yes...I suppose."

Felicity strained to hear when they dropped their voices. Wendy had moved closer to Peter now and barely anything could be heard. Ugh! love. What is it with all these love-struck people? Felicity had never had a crush on anyone. She spent more time staring at the ground then at boys. Boys were stupid idiots to her. Besides, all the ones she knew picked on her for being an oddball. She was jerked from her thoughts by a sudden shout.

"Why do you have to go and spoil things?!" Peter shouted at Wendy," We were having fun!"

"But Peter," Wendy pleaded," Haven't you ever felt love?"

"Never," Peter replied," You're trying to be such a grown up. Why don't you just leave and go be adults if that's what you want to be?"

He turned and took off into the night sky.

"Peter!" Wendy ran forward," PETER!!!!!"

Felicity watched her as she burst into tears and ran away. She bowed her head. That was a bit harsh on Peter's part. Felicity bet that Tinker bell would have loved to see that display just then. Felicity sighed and then gasped in surprise. A figure had come out from behind a tree across from her and followed in the direction that Wendy had run off.

"Captain Hook?" Felicity whispered. She wasn't sure, and she felt that she should follow, but given her own personal situation she thought better of it even though she still was concerned that Wendy was in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy ran to the little house that the lost boys had built for her, flung open the door, threw herself on the ground and wept. She had fallen in love with Peter, but she could not have him because he was selfish and would not admit that he was in love too. It was his biggest pretend and she knew so. They had played together and pretended to be parents to the lost boys. They fought Hook together and rescued Felicity and danced several times with the fairies. She wished at this point that she had never said anything to him about love. Was this what growing up was all about? Loving and hurting? Wendy realized now that even though he had tried, Peter could not stop her from growing up. She couldn't even stop growing up. She let the tears fall freely and made no attempt to stop them until she had completely rid herself of every last one. After silently weeping for well over half an hour, her eyes began to itch with exhaustion. She fell asleep before she knew it.

* * *

The wind had picked up a lot. A breeze brushed her face as she slept, forcing her to shiver and open her eyes. The house seemed to be rocking some, and the trees around her little house had disappeared. Wendy pushed herself up and opened the door only to find herself not in the forest, but aboard a ship: the Jolly Roger to be exact. She gasped. How did she not feel herself being brought onto this vessel? She didn't know what to do, but when she heard a piano playing and a man singing she decided her best bet was to follow the sound to its source. She walked cautiously down the stairs and crossed the deck to go through a door labeled 'James Hook'. Her heart skipped a beat when she crossed the threshold and found Captain Hook himself, sitting and playing a song while Smee stood off to the side watching. On seeing her standing there, Smee made a shushing noise at her.

"He wrote it himself," he said with a smile.

Wendy watched Hook as he sang his song, and when he finished he swiped his newly shined hook across the key board and flashed in front of his face.

"Wendy," he whispered," Darling."

* * *

Smee approached Wendy with a rusty bottle," Whiskey?"

She stared at him," I'm a little girl."

"O...well perhaps some gin then?"

Hook slammed his hand on the table. Smee took the warning and backed away.

"You seemed quite put out today," Hook said sweetly to Wendy,"Bad day?"

She stared at the floor," I just don't understand love. It's so hurtful."

"Ugh I know how you feel. It's such a stupid emotion only meant to torture you."

He watched as Wendy bowed her head. He had her right where he wanted her.

"I envy young Peter Pan," he went on to deliver the final blow," He doesn't have to worry about ever being hurt by love."

Wendy gave him a questioning look.

"Yes dear," Hook said," He cannot feel love. At all."

The reaction he recieved from her was exactly what he had been hoping for. It was time to move in for the kill. He got up and kneeled down next to her as he dried her tears with a handkerchief.

"Aw," he said with false sympathy," Now, now, now. Don't despair. I know it hurts. But perhaps I can help."

"You can?" Wendy asked.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a pirate?"

Wendy smiled and let out a small laugh," Well..I have imagined myself being called...Red-handed Jill."

Hook jumped up and flung out his arms," That's a splendid name! Absolutely amazing!"

Wendy's smile widened," Well what would be my duties? You can't expect me to pillage with the others."

Hook kneeled down again," Do you happen to tell stories by any chance?"

"Yes," Wendy replied.

* * *

Hook escorted Wendy back to her little house after she had told a story to the crew.

"I wonder," she said as they walked up the steps," if you would allow me to think about your generous offer?"

"Take all the time you need," Hook said as he ushered her inside," And I can promise you that none of my crew will follow you. I am no longer interested in Pan. My new obssession is you."

He smiled at her until the door closed blocking them from each others views.

* * *

She waited for at least an hour after the pirates dropped her off before she ran back to Peter's hide-out. When she reached the hidden entrance, she stopped and looked around. Once she felt all was clear, she opened the secret door and disappeared inside.

Up high in one of the trees, the ugly little parrot from Hook's ship watched as the door closed, leaving him alone outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity floated down from the tree she had been sitting in, and when she was a few feet from the ground she let herself fall into a pile of leaves where she laid and sighed with exhaustion. The elders were working her to death. She had to learn a million times how to use fairy dust, and practice flying at top speeds. That part was fun. She could out-fly all the fairies. They taught her the sword and other defense mechanisms that only a fairy could do, like making herself disappear or manipulating her dust to become a shield. It was mind boggling all the things that Felicity could do. But it was a lot of work, and Elder Caien wasn't making it easy.

"Felicity?"

The voice stratled her and she sat up. It was Wendy.

"Wendy," she said," I wondered where you had gone off to. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just needed some alone time to clear my head."

"You have been gone for two days," Felicity pointed out," Did you have that much on your mind?"

Wendy chuckled," May I sit with you?"

Felicity nodded. The sky was beginning to darken, but it made no difference to the girls because of Felicity's glow.

"Have you seen Tinker Bell at all?" Wendy asked.

"No," Felicity replied as she stared blankly through the tree tops," I wish I could though. I miss her."

Wendy nodded and looked away," I feel bad that she was banished. Peter didn't tell me until the day after the accident. had I known sooner i would have stopped him. I'm a forgiving person."

"Mmm," was all Felicity said.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Do you like Peter," Wendy suddenly asked.

Felicity gave her a look," How do you mean? Like love? I'm not into that. I have never felt it, and hope I never have to...at least for a boy."

"You definitely belong here," Wendy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Peter can't feel love either. I guess everyone who belongs in Neverland doesn't love."

Felicity jumped up," What an assumption! How can you say such a thing?"

"Everytime the subject of love comes up, he backs away and gets angry. Like you are now."

Felicity's wings fluttered in an irritated manner," Do you enjoy picking scraps with fairies?"

Wendy didn't answer. Felicity took a breath and sat back down.

"No, Wendy," she said calmly," I have no feelings for him. I know you do though."

Wendy nodded," It's stupid right?"

"No...but then I'm not the one to be talked to about these things. I have never felt for a boy as you feel about Pan."

Again they were silent. For a few minutes they watched the stars twinkle in the dark, and listened to the sounds of the night creatures.

"So where did you run off to?" Felicity asked suddenly," You couldn't have been in that little house for two days."

"O..well...nowhere special."

"I saw someone follow you. Did you meet up with someone on the way?"

Wendy was about to answer but then Peter dropped down in front of them, causing both to shout in surprise.

"There you two are," he said excitedly," Food is waiting back at the tree. And I have something to tell everyone."

"I suppose we shouldn't supress your excitement any longer then," Felicity said as she stood up.

Peter held out his hand to Wendy and lifted into the air. Felicity followed closely behind.

* * *

Felicity followed Wendy into the hide-out. The lost boys were all sitting at the table, but when they saw Wendy they all stood and greeted her as their mother. Once that was over, they all took their seats again. Wendy and Felicity sat next to each other and watched the boys as they talked amongst themselves and played with their food. Wendy stared around her and then focused her attention on her brothers, which brought back memories about her parents. She wondered if Michael and John had forgotten their real mother and father.

"John," Wendy said. John did not hear her so she repeated herself louder," JOHN!"

Everyone went silent.

"Yes," John asked curiously.

"Who is your father?"

There was an awkward silence, then he answered," Peter is my father."

His response was followed by howls and cheers from the other boys. The answer didn't satisfy Wendy.

"Michael," she tried her youngest brother next," who is your mother?"

"You are," he answered excitedly.

She was disappointed. They had forgotten their parents. Before she could say anything to them, Peter burst into the room with an excited yell.

"Listen everyone," he said," the mermaids have told me there is a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger."

Wendy felt her muscles tighten.

"Her name is red-handed Jill," Peter went on," And apparently she is a story-teller."

The room was filled with the lost boys' laughter, which angered Wendy.

"Is she dangerous Peter?" one boy asked.

Peter laughed," She's only a girl. There is nothing threatening about a girl."

The laughter and taunting had set Wendy off and she jumped out of her chair," That's rubbish. A girl can be just as dangerous as any man."

Peter giggled,"I still have yet to see proof of that."

Wendy yanked a sword from out of a barrel and pointed it threateningly at Peter," Then say your prayers, for I am Red-handed Jill."

All laughter ceased. Pan's expression turned from pure amusement to surprise and then anger. Felicity stood up.

"That's where you went," she said," You went with Hook."

Wendy looked at Felicity and back to Peter," Yes. I find him to be a caring sensible gentleman."

Peter drew his sword and lunged at Wendy. She swung hers around to try to hit him but he parried the blow and managed to get the tip of his blade right against her throat.

"You were with Hook....and you came back here?"

"Yes," Wendy said," He promised not to follow me-"

"And you believed him?!" Felicity stood next to Peter," Are you daft? He is a pirate. Pirates are liars."

"Don't you understand the risk you took by coming here?" Peter asked," Have you forgotten what he is trying to do? Who he is after? You may have ruined us all! And for what? To become a pirate?"

"Mother and father are fighting again," one of the boys said.

"Mother, you are not really going to become a pirate are you?"

Wendy stared around at everyone," No."

There was a sigh of relief.

"We are going home," Wendy added.

Pan looked like someone had just cupped him in the face. Felicity, however had turned and flew out of the tree in a burst of light. Everyone had gone silent as she did so. Peter's anger had returned as he stared daggers at Wendy.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I....I-"Wendy sputtered.

"We have to make sure she isn't running! She could be captured," he walked past her towards the exit," And it all may be thanks to you. Why did you have to do that? If you wanted to grow up so bad why didn't you just leave?"

Without another word, he flew out of sight. Wendy stared at the place where he had been standing as a tear fell from her eye.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom!" Felicity flew through the pixies hollow calling for her mother. Thousands of fairies began to fly after her in curiosity of why their queen was so upset," Mom! Dad!"

"Felicity," a voice said to her left," What is it? What's wrong?"

"Dad?" the fairy she was looking at was human size like her.

"Yes it's me," he said with a smile," Size runs in the family."

Felicity laughed through her misty eyes. She flew into her fathers' arms.

"What happened?"

"Dad," she choked on her words," That Wendy girl...she...uuuuggghhh!!....she.."

"Calm down darling," Felicity's mother floated next to them. She also was human size," What's going on? What has you so upset."

Elder Caien joined in their circle. He was still tiny.

"Wendy may have betrayed the hide-out to Captain Hook."

There was a wave of gasps around the hollow as all the fairies who had heard began talking all at once.

"What?!"

Felicity buried her face in her fathers' chest," O dad. She as good as got me captured. I can't stay here."

"You must stay," Elder Caien said. Felicity looked at him. Due to the size difference she was really tempted to flick him and see how far he flew.

The hollow was engulfed in silence.

"You are in far more danger if you leave. This is all prophesized to happen. You must keep hope child. You have exceeded our expectations in your training. Now it is up to you. We all are more than confident that you will succeed if captured."

Felicity sniffed as her father wiped her tears away.

"We know you are scared," he said," but you can do this. And we will always be here to help."

"You mean...I don't have to do this alone?"

Her mom smiled," Of course not! You are only a child. A strong child, but a child all the same. We wouldn't leave you to deal with a situation like this on your own."

Felicity hugged her parents. They always knew how to make her feel better.

"Ok," she said," I won't lose hope."

"For the time being," Caien said," You must be ten times more cautious then before. Put more practice into using your powers. You don't need our help with training anymore."

Felicity nodded," What do i do right now? I'm a little nervous to go back to Peter and the lost boys."

"I think it would be better if you stayed here at the hollow. Tomorrow you can go back to Peter Pan if you want to. But your father and I will go with you."

"And I shall send a few others. You need protection," Caien added in.

Again Felicity nodded. She was feeling so tired and frustrated with the days activities that she followed her parents into the hollow, which opened up to her to allow her entrance. It definitely was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. She smiled. Inside the hollow she felt safer than anywhere she had been to in Neverland.

"I still need to get used to this whole magic business."

Her parents smiled at her as they showed her to her bed. It was the highest compartment in the hollow, and she was guaranteed privacy, especially since there were guard fairies below her, allowing no one past a point except the elders and her parents. Felicity's parents sat with her until she drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity woke the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. She had almost forgotten about the events of the previous day. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes as she stretched out her legs, back, arms, and wings. She noticed that it was quiet below her, and looking down she noticed that the hollow was empty except for her. Felicity hated being alone so she darted as fast as she could out of the hollow and crashed into someone. The force of the collision knocked her backwards into the air and left the man flat on his face. Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth and hid further up and behind a tree. It was a pirate. Another pirate came and helped the other one up.

"What happened?"

"Something knocked me down."

"And if you were paying more attention," Hook's appearance made Felicity's heart jump," you would have seen that it was the fairy!"

"I'm sorry Cap'm," the pirate replied," It happened so fast I didn't see her."

"It doesn't matter," Hook said," I know where Pan's hide-out is. We will capture those wretched children and get them out of the way. Then there will be no distractions once I capture the fairy."

Felicity floated backwards and shot through the trees as fast as she could, hoping that no one saw her. But as she flew she hit something else, and she felt it wrap around her and tighten and tangle as she fell to the earth. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain of the impact, but it never came. She felt the trap snag on something and suddenly she was dangling. She opened her eyes to see Captain Hook walking towards her, his crew pointing pistols and swords at her. He looked her over with an evil smirk and ran a finger across her cheek.

"You would have gone to warn him," Hook purred," I knew you were still here even after the other fairies flew away trying to escape me."

"Let me go!" Felicity felt stupid yelling it, but she had nothing better to say.

"Fear not my dear. No harm shall come to you. But plenty of harm will come to Neverland once you have inflicted it....bring her along."

She screamed as she was cut from her hanging spot, tied up and then hauled away to God knows where.


End file.
